Knee ProblemsThey Suck
by Mrs. Smolderhalder
Summary: Nian Fanfic - from seeing the picture of Ian wearing a brace going through the airport will be the first chapter and if i get enough reviews the second chapter will be of Nina rubbing Ian's knee during the Comic Con interview! Please read and review! it would mean a lot to me and i would greatly appreciate it! i was bored so i decided to do this! first TVD story!under Damon& Elena
1. Chapter 1

Knee Problems…They Suck!

By: Mrs. Smolderhalder

A/N: So this is my first Vampire Diaries story so I don't know how well it's going to be and I don't even know if you can categorize it as a Vampire Diaries story because it's going to be as Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder when he was in LAX with a knee brace on and when they were doing the Comic Con interview she was rubbing the same knee that had the brace on it.

Okay so after a long Author's Note, here's the story! Please review! It would mean a lot! I know everyone says that but I don't normally get a lot of reviews on my stories and it would really mean a lot to me if I get reviews!

"Hey Babe! I need your help!" Ian said limping through the door into the apartment. He saw Nina come through the hallway and saw the look of shock and worry on her face as soon as she laid eyes on him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Nina went over to him instantly. She put one arm around him and laid his arm around her shoulder to help take some of the pressure off his left leg.

"It's my knee." Ian said through the pain. "I don't know what happened. I was just jogging on my normal route and my knee locked and than gave out. It was pretty weird." As he finished explaining, they were already at the couch and she helped him sit down gently. She piled some pillows up under his knee to elevate it a bit.

"Just sit tight and try not to move so much. I'll go get you some ice, water and an Advil to help with the pain." And with that Nina left for the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later with the three items she left for. Nina helped him sit up a bit so he can swallow the pain medicine and the water. She looked down at his knee and noticed that it did look a little swollen and gently rested the ice on it. He winced at the cold and new added pressure as soon as it was rested on his leg.

"How's it look?" Ian said with his arm thrown over his eyes.

"It's a little swollen but not to bad. I don't think you've torn anything but than again I'm an actress not a doctor." She said and with that he chuckled a little bit. "If it's not feeling a little better in about an hour than we can go to urgent care. It could just be that it's sprained baby and it's nothing too serious." As Nina was saying all of this, she had moved away his arm and was rubbing her hand down his face to keep him calm through the pain that was radiating through his body from his knee.

Nina was putting some things away around the apartment, just trying to keep herself busy and her mind off the idea of Ian possibly having a knee problem. She was just putting some things away in the kitchen when she all of a sudden saw a reflection in the window. It was Ian. She turned around quickly after putting down the things in her hands.

"Ian! What are you doing standing? You should be resting!" she said frantically as she rushed over to help and helped him sit down on a chair.

"Nina stop fretting. I'm good right now, I just needed to walk around a bit and see how it feels. And to tell you the truth, it feels better than it did when I walked in the door an hour ago." He said rubbing her arms trying to calm her down a bit. But knowing Nina, it was going to take a bit more than rubbing her arms.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should take you to the doctors just incase. Just to be sure." Nina said still a bit worried but calmed down a bit more.

"I'm sure. Tomorrow before we go to the airport, I'll get a brace and wear it and see how it feels when we land. Okay? Does that make you feel a bit better?" he said standing up cautiously again. "I'm going to lay down, alright? Just stop fretting and come and law down with me please?" Ian asked sweetly with the same eyes that he uses for his compulsion scenes as Damon.

"You know I can't say no to that face." Nina replied with a soft giggle.

And with that they went to lay down together on the bed. Together.

A/N: So I think I'm going to end it here and see if I can get any reviews and if I can then the next chapter will be about seeing Nina rub Ian's knee during the Comic Con interview.

So please please pretty please review this chapter! I would really like to write the next chapter of the Comic Con!

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely, Mrs. Smolderhalder!


	2. Chapter 2

Knee Problems…They Suck!

A/N: Okay, so I know that I promised this for yesterday but I was extremely tired after my second job! So since my third job today got cancelled because of this storm that's hitting my area, I'm writing my next chapter! And maybe if enough people want me to continue writing along with this story and storyline than I'll think about writing more chapters! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted/and anything else to this story! It really meant a lot! I don't normally get that kind of reactions from my stories so that really meant a lot! Thank you all and I hope you like the next chapter!

Read and Review please!

*After their interview *

Nina and Ian are walking towards the back of the group after the interview and due to his knee, they are walking slower than what they normally do.

"Are you sure you're alright? You did a lot of walking and standing around today." Nina said worriedly.

"I'm fine honestly. I think all I need is some TLC from my favorite vampire of all time." Ian said winking to her.

"I thought that was me Ian!" Paul said turning around with a pout.

Everyone else laughed from their group. "Paul, you know you'll always be my fave! Just shh! Don't tell Nina!" he fake whispered the last part. That just got some more laughter from them.

"As much as I love you like a brother man, I don't think I could ever love you enough to massage your knee for you!" Paul said jokingly.

"Don't worry baby. That's what you got me for." Nina said putting her arm around Ian and giving him a slight kiss on the lips to take away the pout that he made towards Paul.

"Thanks sweetie! At least I know someone cares about me in this little family!" Again, they all laughed at his comment.

*Few hours later when they're back home*

"Ugh, that feels so good Neens!" Ian said as Nina was massaging his hurt knee after Comic Con.

"Well I wouldn't have to rub your knee for you if actually wore your brace like I suggested during Comic Con. You knew you were going to be on it for a while and not get a chance to sit down until our panel. But nope; you were too stubborn to wear it." Nina said shaking her head with a slight undertone of a laugh to it.

"I know, I know! You were right and I was wrong! I'll never doubt you again babe." He said, but with the state of bliss that he's in right now from her rubbing his leg, he really doesn't know what he's saying to her.

"So does that mean that we're going to listen to Nina from now on when we talk about our health?" she asked.

"Yes honey, anything you say." He responded back to her in his state of bliss of not really knowing what's happening to him right now.

"And you'll do anything I say from now on? Even when we're back in Atlanta?" she asked some more; just trying to see how far she can take with this.

"Yes Nina; anything for you. Name it and it's yours!"

"So when we get back to set in Atlanta than you'll wake up every morning at 7 and listen to "I Got A Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas?" she asked sneakily.

"Yes anything! You got it!" he answered distractedly.

"Kay! Thanks! You're the best boyfriend ever!" she said hopping off the bed after getting what she wanted. And she knew that he wouldn't chase after her because of his knee right now.

"Wait! What?" finally realizing what he just agreed too.

"Paul isn't going to be too happy with you when he finds out that you're the reason that "I Got A Feeling" is being blasted at 7 in the morning! Have fun explaining that one to him!" Nina said funning into the bathroom and locking the door before he could get to her.

"I'll get you back for that Neens! You won't know when; you won't know where; you won't know how! Just know that it will happen before the season is over!" Ian said conniving.

_Ohh shit! I'm toast! _Nina thought to herself. When Ian wants to get revenge on someone, he always uses that line and it's normally a really big prank that everyone talks about for the rest of the season until someone else pranks another person.

_This is NOT gonna end well._ Was her final thought before she got into the shower.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and I really hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks again for the reviews and I'm willing to do more on other things too if people would like me too. Its just that I'm kind of working 3 different jobs right now and then I go back to school August 13th and will be in training starting the next day so when ever I get a free chance I'm willing to do another chapter on anything. Just give me some prompts and I'll see where it will go!

Thanks again for reading! And please review! I'm dying to know what everyone will think about the Comic Con chapter. I just don't know if I wrote it to the best of my ability/what I wanted it to come out like!

PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Knee Problems…They Suck!

By: Mrs. Smolderhalder

A/N: So, I know that I haven't updated this story in a while but I'm kinda bored and I thought that I might update this story because I'm looking for something to do lol! Please read and review! It would mean the world to me! =)

P.S. last chapter ended with Comic Con and Ian agreeing to have to listen to "I Got A Feeling" at 7 in the morning when they get back to Atlanta.

*On the plane ride back to Atlanta*

Sitting in the comfy first class seats of the airplane, Nina sitting in the window seat but with her legs sprawled across Ian's lap in the seat next to her so that she can find some kind of comfy position for the long flight back to Atlanta.

"Neens, you are a small person. I don't understand why you have to have yourself sprawled out across the two seats?" Ian said trying to resituate himself under Nina's legs.

"Because I like to be comfortable when I fly. I thought you would like me being this close to you right now. There aren't camera's around or paparazzi so I thought you would like this." She replied with a pout knowing just how much he can't resist her when she sends her pout towards her boyfriend.

"Oh c'mon! Don't pout babe! You know I can't resist you when you pout like that. You also know I don't mind being this close to you. I just never understood how someone with your body who is really flexible and can curl her body into a ball can't keep her body in one seat but has to take up two." He replied laughing and leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips.

She leaned back over to keep the kiss going. That was until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Can you guys ever keep your lips to yourself and the rest of your body for that matter?" Paul said jokingly while standing on the side of Ian's chair.

"Sorry Paul." Nina said when Ian and she broke their lips away from each other and she did a little chuckle. Before Paul could turn back to go to his row where his and Torrey's seat were Nina said with an evil grin on her face, "Hey Paul before you go, did Ian tell you what's going to happen when we get back to set?"

"No, I don't believe he did. What's happening there Ian?" Paul asked crossing his arms across his chest looking down at Ian.

Ian sent a glare towards Nina, which caused her to chuckle to herself.

"Ahh, don't worry about it. It's nothing. Nina's just kidding. There's nothing that's gonna happen hen we get back to set." Ian replied back with a glare back to Nina's direction.

"What he means to say is that when we get back the only song of his that is going to be playing on CONSTANT repeat will be "I Got A Feeling"! In a sudden moment of weakness from this guy over here, he agreed that we both will be playing that song every morning starting at 7 am when we're in our trailers on set." Nina said with a huge grin on her face towards both Ian and Paul. "Isn't that exciting!?" she asked happily to Paul.

Paul groans and looks towards Ian with a glare, "I don't even want to know what state of pleasure you were in for you to agree to it, just know that what ever happens to you from everyone on the set will be because of you and if they ask why it's constantly playing, I will tell them that you had a sudden moment of weakness due to Nina." He replied with one final glare in Ian's direction and a smile in Nina's direction then turned and walked away.

Once Paul walked away, Ian was still looking back to make sure that he was far enough away to talk to Nina again.

"No one will ever know what happened and I will never have that song play in my trailer." He said to Nina with a slight glare.

"Oh baby. You know what will happen if you don't play that song in your trailer?" he shook his head no. "Well, lets just say that you wont get to see any new yoga moves for a long while." Nina said with an evil grin on her face.

After she left him speechless, she got herself all comfy again and turned her music on her iPhone on and went to sleep for the rest of the flight with a smile on her face.

As he watched her sleep for the about 10 minutes, he too went to sleep with a smile on his face and his hand clasped tightly in hers.

A/N: I know this had nothing to do with his knee but I really wanted to update this story and I thought this was a good enough time to update and that it would be a little good little filler chapter before I get back to writing about his knee again.

Please review! It will mean a lot to me!


End file.
